Love at First Sight
by YamiYugiCandy
Summary: --The title says it all. You don't think about it as you look up from your watch and stare into their eyes. All you know is that this is it. That is the person who holds your attention. The perfect person for you. Forever.-- YYxY One-shot


Well, here it is…My first One-shot! I hope you enjoy it!  
It's short, but full of fluffy fuzz! ^^

Please review when you're done reading?

* * *

_Glance up, away from your watch.  
I'll be there.  
Forever._

* * *

Yami Atemu was running late, and he would've just grabbed a taxi if it weren't _rush hour_. He entered the crowded subway and dodged in and out of the hordes of commuters as they headed down the escalator on their way home.

Yami wasn't on his way home. After only four stops he would re-emerge from the bowels of the earth to keep his appointment with Seto Kaiba, the president of Kaiba Corp. Although Yami had never met Kaiba, he was well aware of his reputation. He didn't _'take a meeting'_ with anyone unless it was a damn good reason.

Yami had spent the forty-eight hours since Kaiba's secretary had called to make the appointment trying to figure out what that good reason could possibly be. All of Yami's answers were simple, but it was unlikely that the reason would be simple if Kaiba was involved. Was he about to make Yami an offer he couldn't refuse? Would he expect Yami to return to Egypt, after he had only spent less than one year in Japan? So many questions floated through his mind. He knew he should stop speculating, as they all would be answered at six o'clock. He glanced at his watch and cursed lowly. He would have to run down the escalator, but it was too crowded.

Yami sighed frustratedly. He was only twenty-five, and he was already in over his head with work. Words just couldn't stress how important this meeting was. His whole career rode on this one meeting.

When Yami stepped onto the platform of the station, it was so crowded, he wondered if he would even be able to get on the first train that pulled into the station. He checked his watch again. 5:37. _Damnit._ He had no intention of missing this meeting with Seto Kaiba. He began to slip through every opening or tiny gap that appeared until he found himself at the front of the melee, he knew that where he stood, he would have a hundred percent chance of making it on the train. There was just no way he was going to be late and make a bad impression with one of the world's richest men.

Yami waited impatiently for the train to emerge from the tunnel. He stared across the tracks to the platform opposite of his and tried to think of the questions Kaiba might ask.

What is your current salary?

Can you keep meetings and be able to manage duties well?

Are you willing to go back to Egypt?

The southbound platform was just as crowded as the one he was standing on. Yami let his ruby eyes run over the sea of faces, thinking the whole meeting through. Yami's concentration was suddenly broken as his eyes passed a man who was glancing at his watch. Yami's eyes snapped back to his face. He looked frantic; perhaps he also had an appointment he couldn't afford to be late for.

When he raised his head, Yami immediately forgot about Seto Kaiba.

He just stared into those deep, innocent, amethyst irises. The other remained oblivious to Yami's staring. He must have been five foot four, with the most perfect heart shaped face, with pale skin that seemed to emit a strange glow under the lighting of the subway. He also had similar hair as Yami. On both of them, the black was tipped with red and both their faces were framed with golden bangs. But unlike Yami's, the other didn't have three extra bangs running up his hair, instead, he had one that hung over his face.

_I'm on the wrong side of the track,_ Yami told himself, _and it's too late to do anything about it._

The man wore a white long-sleeved button up shirt that left no question on how slim and lean and graceful his figure was. And his legs looked longer than they actually were in the tight dark blue jeans. He was a perfect package. Better than anything Kaiba could—or would—ever offer.

The man checked his watch again, then looked up very quickly. He had finally felt Yami's stare. Yami gave him a smile. He blushed and looked down at the ground, then he looked back at Yami carefully. Yami's smile grew as he realized that the others face was becoming red now instead of the fine pink it had been. The other lowered his head again just as two trains glided into the two platforms. Everyone standing behind Yami pushed forward to claim a spot on the train as he just stood there. When it pulled away, Yami was the only one person left on the platform. He stared across at the train on the other side, begging god to answer his prayer. He watched as the train started to roll away, gaining speed. When it disappeared into the tunnel, Yami smiled again. Only one person had remained on the opposite side of his platform, and this time, the other smiled back at Yami, letting him know that he was still there and he would wait for Yami to get to the other side.

Is this story true? Yes.  
You may ask me how I know it to be true. The answer is simple.

I was told it at Yami and Yuugi's fifteenth wedding anniversary earlier this year.


End file.
